Idonea Resnik
Idonea "Nea" Resnik, currently Ivy Green, is a former resident of the village of Thorn. She is a water-elementalist and was a neighbor of the Volans and the Kerns/Welburys. She is currently with Mackenzie Ambrose in Gaox , searching for a lead to the Sword of Flame. Nea has a large crush on Edan Ignus Volan , but it is unknown whether as Ivy if she still likes him. __TOC__ Appearance Nea has sage green hair usually kept up in a side ponytail, a rather plain face, and a slim body. She typically wears her a large, oversized school jacket, faded jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. Her mouth is most often seen in a stubborn frown, her eyebrows scrunched in annoyance, arms crossed. As her Ivy alias, Nea has cut her hair to a spikey boy-cut. She's picked up a worn brown leather vest to wear over a striped navy long-sleeved shirt and an old pair of hiking boots. Of her old outfit, to keep her identity secret, she's only kept a pair of weathered jeans. Personality Nea is a character of contradiction. Originally, she was a lazy child in school, not willing to work, grades terrible. However, after moving to Thorn and meeting the active, hardworking, top-of-the-class Edan, she became much more of a competitive figure and improved herself in many aspects. But, whenever he's not there, she has a tendency to revert back to her old, slouchy self. At home, Nea is usually a snappy girl, always making sure her brother is in line. She's the opposite of Jeanine, who's quiet, studious, and shy. Nea isn't afraid to badmouth someone or state what's on her mind, though she refuses to say "fjattz" until becoming Ivy. However, inside, Nea is only an unstable girl and can easily cry to her "rock". The rock, since Edan's departure, has became her rant companion to the point of deliriousness. Despite her temperamental attitude, she truly cares about Jeanine and Ricky. Jeanine has mentioned that if Nea heard that Ricky turned into a tree, she would be furious. When Nea put her past behind her and became Ivy, christened by the shipmates on the boat to Gaox, she became more confident and positive. Sometimes she still shows her eccentricities, especially in front of the sheltered Mackenzie. Even though she doesn't like how Mackenzie can't stand the rugged commoner world, Ivy still helped her escape from Cole and Rusette. History Nea moved into Thorn with her younger brother Ricky, when parents died. She lived with her uncle and aunt, who became parents to her, and made best friends with her cousin, Jeanine. In school, Nea was the laziest girl, rarely working to try and boost her abysmal grades. However, that all changed when she finally began to notice the hardworking boy who sat next to her in class: Edan. Nea admired Edan for everything she was not, as Edan was the complete opposite of her. That small inkling of admiration eventually grew to fondness, and then into her first crush. But being so stubborn, she refused to confess. It was on a New Year's Eve when Nea pulled Edan aside after school. Though Edan was in a hurry, he listened to what she had to say. Nea, though didn't confess entirely, asked him to go the New Year's Fest. She was politely refused, as Edan didn't know left from right in romance. Despite Edan's kind response, Nea's heart was broken. She convinced herself to hate Edan even more when he broke the promise to go with her to the Fest just as friends, not knowing that the Volans were having a family crisis at the time. After the Volans left for Thornside Woods, Nea pressured herself even more to let go of Edan and move on, though was never able to do so. She continually tried to believe that Edan was a terrible person and she hated him, however in heart, she still loved him. Nea continued to live in Thorn until the tsunami hit and they were forced to set up a temporary camp in Nesaica Forest, where she would again encounter her childhood love. Category:Water User Category:Thorn Category:Return to Thorn Arc Category:Character Category:Resnik Category:Class C Category:Team French Toast